Benci
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Ia selalu membenci Misaki dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Setidaknya hal itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan. Sayangnya, ia tak pernah memikirkan bahwa kenyataan tak selamanya sama dengan keinginan egoisnya. Slash (Boyxboy). SaruMi.


Ia selalu membenci Yata Misaki.

Ia selalu membenci pemuda berambut _orange_ yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi dan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Ia selalu membencinya yang setiap hari membicarakan mengenai Mikoto Suoh.

Karena itulah, ia memilih untuk berdiri di hadapannya sebagai musuh. Bukan sebagai teman ataupun sahabat.

Ia adalah musuhnya. Musuh yang selalu membuatnya naik darah dan kehilangan kata-kata vulgarnya.

Ia adalah orang yang paling dibenci Misaki seumur hidupnya.

Setidaknya, itu adalah pemikiran yang ia kira, semenjak ia keluar dari teritorial pemuda bermata jeruk itu.

* * *

**Benci**

**Disclaimer: GoRA**

**Warn: Slash (BoyxBoy)**

* * *

"Kau pengkhianat!"

Aah─

Nafas yang tak beraturan itu selalu menggugah hatinya. Menyeringai lebih keji, ia pun mendengus menahan tawa melihat semu merah kekesalan yang terlihat sekilas di wajahnya. Imut sekali.

Emosi yang meledak-ledak itulah hal yang paling ia sukai dari orang yang paling ia benci satu ini. Satu hal lagi yang paling ia sukai namun ia benci dari Misaki.

Ia terlalu mengutamakan tim dan Mikoto-_san_ daripada dirinya. Bukankah ia yang paling memperhatikannya di saat mereka masih satu tim dulu? Bukankah ia adalah sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya dan bukan Mikoto-_san_? Bukankah ia yang _selalu_ ada di sisinya?

Mikoto-_san_ seperti ini, Mikoto-_san_ seperti itu, Mikoto-_san_ akan melakukan ini, Mikoto-_san_ melakukan itu─

Hah, peduli apa ia dengan pria berambut merah yang melemah setelah kematian Tatara itu? Ia hanyalah seseorang yang tak berguna. Ia begitu heran mengapa Raja-nya begitu menginginkan Si Rambut Merah yang bahkan sekarang tak bernilai sebagai sandera itu?

Ia juga tak mengerti Misaki-_nya_.

Ia begitu bersinar dan bebas layaknya api yang berkobar. Terlalu bersinar dan terlalu bebas untuk ukuran kepuasan dirinya. Ia tak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Ia tak boleh dekat dengan orang selain dirinya. Ia adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang dan ia tak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun.

Ada suatu kepuasan dan kesenangan sendiri saat menggoda Misaki.

Ia yang begitu polos dan bersemangat, sangat cocok untuk ia rusak secara perlahan. Bagaikan bunga yang indah di taman, yang jika kau petik dan kau cabut satu persatu kelopak bunganya maka hanya akan meninggalkan batang tipis yang tak bernilai. Misaki pun sama dengan bunga yang begitu rapuh itu. Jika kau terus merusaknya secara perlahan, maka ia hanya akan menyisakan tubuh yang kehilangan jiwanya.

Ada berbagai cara untuk membuatnya rusak tanpa kehilangan nyawa. Menusuk, membakar, mencabik, mencekik, memotong, membelit, memukul, menampar, menginjak, dan berbagai hal penyiksaan yang lain. Ah, jangan lupa dengan pemerkosaan. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, pemerkosaan akan lebih 'bernilai' sebagai trauma batin dan fisik daripada penyiksaan yang lain.

Ia tak sabar untuk menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tubuh kecil itu meronta di bawah kekuasaannya. Bagaimana teriakan minta tolong ataupun memohon ampun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Bagaimana ia kehilangan pancaran jiwa semangatnya yang biasanya terlihat dari kilatan matanya. Bagaimana ia menangis kesakitan saat ia menggagahinya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah terasa menyenangkan.

Tentu, ia tak menginginkan Misaki-nya meninggal. Ia hanya ingin Misaki-nya 'rusak', namun tetap bernyawa. Aah, pasti menyenangkan hidup selamanya dengan Misaki yang imut bagaikan boneka. Ia akan menyiapkan berbagai _dress_ berenda, berwarna dan bermotif lucu untuk Misaki seorang. Tak lupa dengan berbagai hiasan imut yang akan menghiasi tubuhnya.

Tapi jika ia hanya tertinggal sebagai raga saja, rasanya kurang menyenangkan. Mungkin ia tetap menyisakan separuh emosinya, agar ia tetap menyenangkan walaupun 'sedikit' rusak. Betapa imutnya Misaki miliknya. Imut, imut, imut, imut sekali.

Ada satu hal yang ia tak inginkan dari Misaki.

Cinta.

Ia tak butuh cinta. Ia hanya butuh kebencian dari Misaki-nya. Dengan kebencian, Misaki akan terasa menyenangkan untuk dirusak. Jika ia mencintainya, maka tak akan menyenangkan lagi untuk merusaknya. Terlalu sayang jika Misaki-nya yang pemarah itu mencintainya. Ah, ah, ah, tapi Misaki-_chan_ tak mungkin mencintainya. Terlalu banyak pemikiran mengenai agungnya Mikoto-_san_ yang berkeliaran di otaknya. Terlalu banyak kebencian dan dendam yang ia tanamkan kepadanya di pemikiran pemuda berambut _orange _itu.

Menganguk senang, ia pun menyeringai dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan ke arah Misaki. Misaki yang mendengarnya hanya merengut marah namun tertunduk dengan muka ketakutan. Ia begitu menyukai Misaki yang terlihat ketakutan. Ia begitu imut saat ketakutan ataupun marah. Rasanya ia ingin melakukan hal yang lebih, lebih, dan lebih menyakitkan lagi kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Bibir Misaki yang bergetar itu pun terbuka sedikit. Menaikkan alisnya, ia pun menatap wajah Misaki yang menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Pandangan yang banyak orang sebut dengan─

"Kau memang brengsek. Tapi entah kenapa, aku selalu mencintaimu, Monyet Sialan."

─pandangan cinta.

Ah, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Membunuhnya karena ia tak berguna lagi atau menerimanya dan merusaknya dengan cara yang lebih menyenangkan?

Setelah hening beberapa saat, ia pun tersenyum menatap wajah yang memerah di hadapannya dan membuka mulutnya.

Mengucapkan satu dua patah kata yang akan merubah kebenciannya menjadi kesukaannya atau mungkin kesukaannya menjadi kebenciannya.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N:**

Ya, ini drabble/oneshot dalam waktu beberapa menit di kala tengah malam. Dan ga ada kelanjutannya. Lanjutannya diimajinasiin aja ya. Si monyet nerima atau ga. wkakakka /dibuang Sado!Fushimi itu gimana gitu rasanya. Apalagi sama Misaki yang tsun gitu. Kombinasi yang right in the kokoro banget. /apa

Fic saya yg pertama di fandom K (yang memang masih sedikit fanficnya)~ 8D

Review please?


End file.
